Just be Friends?
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Ini bukan kisah tentang Pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan seorang putri cantik, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Ini hanya cerita dimana seorang pria bermotor menolong Yuri Plisetsky dari kejaran fans, dan menjadi teman entah sampai kapan.


Ini bukan kisah tentang Pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan seorang putri cantik, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Ini hanya cerita dimana seorang pria bermotor menolong Yuri Plisetsky dari kejaran fans, dan menjadi teman entah sampai kapan.

* * *

"Lemon tea hangat untuk dua orang, silahkan." Kata seorang pelayan menghidangkan dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap di antara keduanya, kini Yurio sedang bersama Otabek untuk berbincang-bincang santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong makasih untuk yang tadi ya." Kata Yurio membuka percakapan, ia lalu menyesap asam manis samar yang terasa dari tehnya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, kita kan teman." Kata Otabek tenang.

"Huh, ya." Yurio tersenyum menanggapinya. Ini semua bermula saat fans-fansnya mengejar dan mengikuti ke manapun dirinya pergi. Yurio ngeri membayangkan bagaimana bisa mereka melacak keberadaannya sedangkan ia berusaha sekeras mungkin menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang. Ini kah yang dinamakan insting seorang wanita? Atau the power of fangirl?. Yang Yurio tahu ia harus menjauh dan bersembunyi. Hingga di sebuah gang ia diajak naik motor oleh seorang pria yang ia kenal bernama Otabek sang pahlawan dari Kazakhstan untuk naik dan pergi.

Namun berkat itu dia bisa menikmati semilir angin dingin saat bermotor, mengunjungi tempat bagus sambil berbincang menghadap matahari terbenam serta mengenal bahkan berteman dengan pria ini. Ya, Yurio sedikit bersyukur dengan kejadian tadi. Dan kini mereka sedang menikmati waktu bersama dalam sebuah kafe.

"Apa itu adalah kali pertamanya kau naik motor?"

"Tidak, hanya saja memang sudah lama aku tidak naik motor lagi. Memang kenapa?" Yurio balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Kau tadi tampak kurang nyaman dan agak takut, kukira aku tadi terlalu ngebut hingga membuatmu begitu." Otabek tampak khawatir.

"Oh, sebab itu kah kau menyuruhku berpegangan padamu? Heh, ternyata. Tapi aku menikmatinya kok." Yurio menimpali dengan riangnya.

"Lain kali bila kau merasa takut atau kurang nyaman jangan sungkan bilang padaku." Otabek tersenyum kalem sambil menatap Yurio.

"Baiklah. Apa kau suka berkendara dengan motor? Kau tadi tampak sangat lihai di jalan."

"Ya, aku sangat suka. Segala hal berbau otomotif dan sejenisnya. Lalu kau?"

"Mmmm.. mungkin kucing, segala jenis kucing. Bukankah mereka mahluk yang sangat cantik, manis dan lucu? Ah, juga Pirozhkis. Kemarin aku membuat Pirozhkis isi Katsudon, apa kau mau mencobanya juga? Akan aku buatkan kapan-kapan." Yurio nyerocos dengan cerianya. Sedangkan Otabek lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar kisah Yurio. Yurio belum pernah senyaman ini saat bersama orang selain kakeknya, mungkin ini rasanya punya teman. Berbincang-bincang sambil menyesap minuman hangat usai menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berkendara keliling kota. Yurio bahagia dibuatnya, ia harap ia masih bisa seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama.

Namun sebuah panggilan dari Yuri si babi gendut membuatnya terbangun ke kenyataan sambil mengumpat. Jikalau Otabek tidak menyuruhnya pergi menuruti permintaan Yuri mungkin keduanya tidak akan keluar dari kafe menuju kedai pinggir jalan ini untuk bertemu serta berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

"Baiklah kita pulang saja."

Dan dengan adegan kisruh akhirnya rombongan itu kembali ke hotel. Namun Otabek yang berjalan beriringan dengan Yurio melambatkan langkahnya hingga membuatnya tertinggal di belakang. Yurio yang menyadarinya berhenti lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Belum sempat Yurio bertanya 'ada apa?', Otabek sudah membuka mulut.

"Kapan mereka berdua mulai kenalan?" Tanyanya pada Yurio. Yurio bingung namun segera tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Otabek.

"Yuri adalah fans Victor sejak lama, Mereka berdua pernah bertemu di pertandingan musim lalu. Setelah Victor pergi ke jepang untuk menjadi pelatihnya, mereka berdua semakin dekat." Jawab Yurio seadanya, Mendengar itu Otabek terdiam merenung.

"Ternyata memang perlu waktu ya." Yurio bingung dengan perkataan Otabek. "Berawal dari fans dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah bertunangan, aku turut bahagia. Kuharap kita berdua juga segera menyusul." Gumam Otabek, angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus hingga membuat rambut Yurio tersibak dan memperlihatkan pipinya yang memerah.

"Ya, semuanya butuh waktu. Tak perlu terburu-buru, mari kita berteman dulu." Otabek mendekat lalu menepuk puncak kepala Yurio yang mematung. "Mari pulang, peri bermata prajurit." Katanya lalu melangkah pergi, Yurio segera sadar dari lamunannya dengan muka memerah.

'Dasar, setidaknya biarkan aku bilang perasaanku sesungguhnya dong' Pikir Yurio sambil berlari menyusul langkah Otabek kemudian menggandeng tangannya. Keduanya tidak tahu sampai kapan pertemanan ini akan bertahan, setidaknya keduanya tahu bahwa mereka adalah rival yang saling mendukung satu sama lain. Meski tentu saja perasaan itu akan tumbuh perlahan seiring berjalannya waktu.

THE END

* * *

Kapal Victuuri sudah berlabuh di ikatan pertunangan. Namun Kapal OtaYu baru memulai perjalanannya. Mari kita beri dorongan sekuat tenaga untuk Pahlawan dan Peri kita tercinta :3 /

* * *

Omake

Bandara itu tempat terakhir mereka bersama sebelum kembali ke negara masing-masing. di tengah hiruk pikuk orang berlalu lalang, sosok Yurio yang berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa bungkusan tampak jelas di mata Otabek. Peri kecil itu sedang membawa hadiah untuk melepas kepergian pahlawannya.

"Setidaknya sebelum kita berpisah, bisakah kau mencicipi Pirozhkis buatanku?" Yurio menyerahkan sekantung Pirozhkis untuk Otabek yang menerimanya. Otabek terdiam lalu mengambilnya sebuah untuk di berikan pada Yurio. Ia menyuruhnya untuk menggigit di ujungnya. Setelah melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, tanpa diduga Otabek mendekat ke arah Yurio lalu menggingit ujung yang lain dan memakannya. WOW, Pocky game? Bukan! Ini hanya sebuah Pirozhkis yang menjadi saksi bisu kedua mata bertemu dengan bibir yang saling berdekatan.

"Trimakasih, rasanya memang enak. Aku tak bisa memakan masakanmu lagi untuk waktu dekat, jadi sebagai gantinya aku akan sering menelfonmu." Dan dengan begitu Otabek pergi meninggalkan Yurio yang tersenyum bahagia di belakangnya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa teman hari ini akan menjadi jodohmu di masa depan?


End file.
